


When The Carriage Breaks

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breastfeeding, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A broken carriage has now left Daring Charming and Apple White inside in the middle of nowhere after an unexpected snowstorm hits. Now they'll have to find a way to keep each other warm until help arrives, which gets things interesting for the two of them.





	When The Carriage Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with "Ever After High" or the characters. The show and characters are owned by Mattel and nothing else. Anyway, since I missed writing Dapple smut so much, I'm gonna give you one right now. Of course, it'll be AU since in this universe, either "Dragon Games" or "Epic Winter" did not happen AT ALL. And not to mention that both Daring and Apple are both over 18 years old and are both boyfriend and girlfriend. So let's leave it at that and enjoy, everyone!

The snow was falling around a good portion of the woods to the point where it was literally coming close to a blizzard. Good thing there were lights around the way so that should anyone manage to cross the road in this snowy path would not be easily lost. That of course, didn't turn out to be a problem for Ever After High's most popular power couple, Daring Charming and Apple White, who right now were recently coming out of a fancy five-star Fair-ench restaurant after such a good meal. If there was one thing that Apple liked from his handsome blonde prince, it was the way that Daring always knew how to treat her to a fancy dinner and dessert altogether.   
  
Now all that was left to do was get themselves a ride back to the castle on Daring's entire family carriage. The only problem was that the snow that surrounded the carriage was bound to get worse as time immediately went on, knowing with the blizzardous conditions and all. But in Daring's case, it was no sweat as he was willing to take a chance with what he and Apple would take. Right now, they were riding inside a comfy warm carriage where their ears were greeted to a nice sweet love song that was being played from the comfort of Daring's carriage radio.  
  
"I'll tell ya, Daring. You definitely know how to treat a lady with a good time." Apple chuckled with wink.  
  
Daring then winked back and replied, "What can I say? Us Charming are very well acquainted with the ladies. They know what they want out of us, and it's very fitting that they get the best from us, 100%. Speaking of which, though…"  
  
He immediately paused from that statement for quite a bit only to get something from out of Daring's bag, which happened to be a huge bottle of sparkling cranberry apple cider for them to share.  
  
"Care for some sparkling cranberry apple cider, my love?" He said to Apple.

"Oooh, please do." winked Apple as her date immediately popped the cork wide open.  
  
Daring began pouring the sparkling drink onto her glass when they overheard some sort of news alert come through their radio.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we interrupt this song just to bring you a winter advisory from our National Ever After Weather Service. Chances of a huge blizzard storm happening have now risen from 60% to 100%, so for those of you traveling from the Village of Bookend, I now advise you to stay put in your homes and whichever buildings you are inside of now until the storm passes. We will have a team standing by to clear up all roads that may be effected by this storm. Once again, thank you. Now we tune back to your scheduled song."  
  
Once Apple heard that, she soon felt an ounce of dread and worry burning right inside her heart in response to this news.  
  
Daring soon noticed this coming from her and reassured his lovely Apple with a smile, "Once again, Apple... nothing to worry about. That won't happen until later in the night."  
  
"I only hope you're right about this, Daring." She gulped, "I just hate for us to be stranded in a snowy road like this."  
  
Daring then managed to reassure her again, "We're only two miles from Ever After High. As long as we keep going--"  
  
Was all that Daring said before all of a sudden...  
  
 _ ***CRASH!***_  
  
A thud was heard from their carriage, scaring Apple so much that she spilled half of her drink and landed some on her signature red bustier.  
  
"AGH! WHAT THE HEX WAS THAT?!" shrieked a frightened Apple.

"I... definitely have no idea." Daring said, shaking his head just to get the nerves off of him.  
  
"Please go outside and check it out. I'm frightened." Apple suggested.  
  
Luckily for her, Daring managed to find an extra coat from the back. He immediately put it on and replied, "I got it."  
  
The handsome blonde prince opened the snow-covered door right away, only to notice something was missing from their carriage:  
  
The horse that was carrying the carriage that Daring and Apple was riding inside not too long ago. Apparently, the horse was too spooked out from the sound that he detached itself from the carriage and took off running for his own life among the snowy road. This worried Daring so much that he immediately ran right back inside the carriage where Apple was waiting.  
  
"So, what was it?" she asked, concerned as ever.  
  
Daring then replied regretfully, "Our horse took off and left us out in the snowy cold."

"WHAT?!" Apple shouted, scaring Daring out of his seat before calming herself down, "That can't be right, Daring! I don't wanna stay here in this dreaded blizzard all night! I mean, there's no way I'm gonna be turned into a human popsicle!"  
  
"Apple, don't worry. I got this handled. You just leave it up to me." Daring said in a calm laid-back fashion before pulling his MirrorPhone from his pocket.  
  
He immediately dialed the 9-1-1 number right away and sent his phone through his ears, waiting for an answer. It took the phone a couple of rings before the caller finally picked it right up for Daring to speak.  
  
"Operator? Yeah, this is Daring Charming. Yes, THAT Daring from that toothpaste commercial. Glad you like those. You see, we need a towing horse because the horse I rented from my date with Apple kinda took off and left me, her and the carriage all alone in the snowy woods. You will? Oh, thank you, we don't know how long we can stay in this tremendous bliz... Ohhhh, they have to do that first? Well, okay, I mean that's totally understandable. Sure, no problem at all. You do what you have to do, okay? You're welcome. Bye."  
  
Daring then hung up right away and slowly turned his head, giving out the good news to Apple, "Good news, we got ourself a towing horse to take us back to the school."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Apple said, sighing her heart out.   
  
"The bad news is that we're gonna be stuck for the rest of the night." groaned Daring.

From that news itself, the look on Apple's face changed from relief and shock in a matter of seconds, forcing her to shriek, "OH COME ON! You mean to tell me we're gonna be trapped here all night long in this godmother-forsaken blizzard?!"  
  
"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do Apple, but we have to wait for the cleanup crew to plow the snowy roads first before they can get to us." Daring groaned out before comforting Apple to his best extent, "Trust me, Apple. Not all of this is bad though."  
  
"Why? Tell me how this could get any good between us." Apple cried out, waiting for an explanation.  
  
It didn't take too long for Daring to pull out his famous Charming smirk, speaking out to Apple with a smile, "At least I'm stuck here with the most beautiful princess I've ever laid my blue eyes on."  
  
The fairest daughter of Snow White immediately found herself smiling of the comforting fact right away. She can't believe that out of this uncomfortable situation that she found herself stuck in, Apple found herself stranded inside a snowy broken-down carriage with the prince of her dreams, Daring Charming. And that was way more enough for her to beam her face with happiness.  
  
"Ohh, Daring. You're always such a romantic." The beautiful blonde squeed in comfort.  
  
"I know I am," nodded Daring as he grabbed the bottle of Cranberry Apple Cider sitting right beside him, "Care for some cider?"  
  
"Oh, please do." Apple nodded as she sent out her glass for the blonde prince to pour in the rest of the drink in.  
  
And as he poured the rest of the cider onto his glass, Daring raised his drink to her, forcing Apple to do the same right away therefore forcing a brief toast.  
  
"To us." He whispered.  
  
"To us, Prince Daring." She whispered back.

The two finally began to share a sip of the carbonated cider when all of a sudden...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...the carriage immediately shut down all by itself, scaring Apple.  
  
"AGGGGGH! OH MY GODMOTHER!" Apple screamed, basically latching herself around Daring's chest out of fear.  
  
"Damn, it looks like the carriage is shut down," groaned Daring, "So much for this evening..."  
  
Apple immediately sniffled and cried out, "First our stallion is gone and now this whole carriage is shut down in the middle of a blizzard! How can this get any worse?!"  
  
Knowing how terribly bad this situation was right now not to mention how cold it was now getting inside the carriage, Daring instantly grabbed the blanket out of the back and immediately wrapped it all around himself and Apple in order to keep themselves warm. Sure, it prevented their bodies from freezing, but it wasn't enough to make this cold situation any better than it was.

Daring immediately managed to attempt comforting Apple a second time, wrapping his lovely blonde-haired date with a troubling embrace, whispering to her, "Apple, I know things are getting bad for us, but please trust me, help will come. All you need to do is to just be patient. Please do it for me, Apple. For us."  
  
He then managed to cup Apple's face and have it faced towards his in a hint of compassion. Apple felt his heart at peace when he saw Daring's passionate blue eyes stare at her with an ounce of comfort.  
  
"Will you do that for me?" Daring asked with a whisper.  
  
With his voice mesmerizing her from the inside, Apple said with a reassuring smile, "Yes, Daring. I will."  
  
"Atta girl…" He whispered again right before giving Apple a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
But then, the tender kiss between them transformed into all-out romance as both Daring and Apple turned their smooch into a long passionate kiss at best. The pressure of her apple-scented kiss overtook Daring's lungs to the point where he enjoyed the breathless sensation that he was experiencing right now. The kiss soon deepened between them once Daring cocked his head to the side and slipped his tongue right inside Apple's lips like a sly slippery eel. His tongue felt so warm that Apple's tongue decided to swim around his in a sensual counter-attack, finding out which tongue was the longest between their warm wet kiss. It was a mistake for her though as Daring's long tongue forced out a moan from the fairest blonde princess, therefore having Daring become victorious in his seducing french kiss.  
  
It wasn't long before Apple broke out of the kiss and stared Daring right into his eyes, grasping and caressing her face while she whispered, "I'm so glad our carriage is broken…"  
  
"You're telling me…" The blonde-haired prince whispered back, "Keep warming me up…"  
  
"Will do…" Apple nodded gently as she carefully got rid of her small wooly white coat and tossed it aside.  
  
She immediately got Daring's eyes bulging as her hands got a hold of her dress straps, sending it down before she exposed her luscious ample chest at him closeup. Daring analyzed her 37-inch chest nicely even going so far to tease her right nipple off by the corner tip of his tongue. He caressed her pale white tit in a big smooth circle, licking and sucking it enough for the entire breast to go erect on impact. Daring then went over to the left breast, using his same tongue to perform a 'rinse and repeat' motion around the left nipple. Apple lost control right away from this pleasure, letting out a lustful hiss while her handsome prince continued to suck, bite and slurp around the center of her supple left boob in order to make the nipple even more enough for perfect erection. The longer his tongue went, the more tighter Apple's grip around his soft hair was getting as a result. It was nice to know that Daring wasn't effected by this hair-yanking whatsoever, as it caused him to caress, lick and sensually massage her big supple tits even more.  
  
Apple sighed right away and stared down to Daring seductively, "Mmmmmm, you like sucking these big hard tits, don't ya…?"  
  
"They're… they're amazing… mmmmmh..." He murmured, continuing to lick and slurp the holy hell out of her pale supple white breasts.

That kind of arousing feeling that Daring felt got him especially hard inside his jeans to the point that his strengthening bulge was being rubbed all across Apple's curvaceous hips. The fair busty princess soon noticed this feeling right away, letting her smirk grow as wide and pleasurable as ever knowing where Daring wanted to go with this next. Apple wasted no time getting off Daring's lap, therefore focusing on the hard-on that was still currently forming in his tight pants. She found her hands rubbing all over his bulge with such soft tender strokes. The feeling of those strokes were so carressing that it formed quite a low orgasmic moan to break inside Daring. He never knew how good and soft Apple's innocent touch around his jeans felt at that point. And it was at that point that Daring decided to go all out all over Apple.  
  
"Just... just suck me already..." begged the blonde haired prince, who right now was forcing Apple to get rid of his jeans already.

And 'get rid of his jeans' she did. Apple immediately unbuttoned his pants and slowly yet gently slid them off revealing the one image that made Apple's beautiful blue eyes pop in amazement. Her eyes stared hungrily at the sight of Daring's hard throbbing cock standing tall and hung closeup her face. The pale luscious blonde felt her mouth water from the scrumptious sight, obviously wondering how much of Daring that Apple was gonna take right inside her. Size-wise, he was freakishly big right around a good ten inches, filling Apple's head with such unclean images of Daring's entire manhood possibly drilling her. And it was those kind of images that made Apple smile so seductively.  
  
The fair princess went to work right away by grasping his entire cock and teasing Daring's phallic head with just the tip of her tongue, leaving very tiny caressing licks in order to curl the blonde-haired prince's toes right off. Daring felt a small hiss of pleasure go through him seeing the image of Apple continuously tease the head of his throbbing penis with big huge cute-sounding slurps. The busty Apple polished his throbbing head well enough for her to bob her face all the way down to his entire ten inches, taking every part of him inside her so deep that Apple was nearly choking as a result. But she managed to keep her sucking motion very calm and carefully, proceeding to slurp up and down every single inch without going too fast or rough. It was nice and smooth, just exactly the way and pace Daring liked it.  
  
"Ahhh, shit... keep... keep going, Apple... ohhhhh..." The handsome prince moaned out of pure pleasure, constanly clinging onto the seat cushion as a response from the delicious blowjob he was receiving so far.

And not once did Apple stop one bit. The fair busty blonde beauty made sure that every inch of Daring was juiced down from head to toe. And she did it by bobbing her head much more faster, yet still managed to make sure that the top of his phallic head didn't reach too close to her gag reflex. Daring despite his moans, smiled as her luscious date now proceeded to stroke and caress his hard throbbing shaft while at the same time using her right hand to rub and massage every part of his scrotum. That, alongside her constant slurping around his phallic head created a whirlwind of pleasure that Daring lost control from. He shuddered hard as his hips immediately spazzed from all of the handjobbing that Apple was causing in a split second. And safe to say, he was loving every second of it.  
  
However, that triple combo ended up arousing Daring too much as the blonde prince soon felt the top of his cock leak with pre-cum, something that Daring wished would never happen very early from this unbelievable session. Apple felt it right away from the tip of her tongue, causing her to separate that precious little mouth of hers away from his cock just to give him quite a seductive stare.  
  
"Uh uh, I didn't say you can cum early, my sweet Daring." said the blonde princess with a sweet wink and a giggle combined.  
  
Daring chuckled out of relief, "I'm glad I didn't have to yet…"  
  
"Oh, but you will when I say so," Apple winked back, "Now let's turn up the heat between us…"  
  
Daring kept himself on his seat long enough for Apple to get rid of her small sleek red minidress by sliding them down to her legs, therefore exposing her dark red garter belt, dark red pantyhose and lacy dark red thong to the satisfied prince. However, Daring became even more satisfied as ever when his blue eyes saw Apple teasing him by placing her fingers around her thong, shimmying very sexily just to get him even more harder. And Daring got more harder than ever when Apple gently slid the rest of her thong down and exposed her unshaved petals to him in such breathless fashion. It was no doubt that out of everyone's womanhood that has been around Ever After High, Apple had the ripest, juicest womanhood there ever was. Daring couldn't be more than delighted to feel every part of it closeup.  
  
He soon braced himself as Apple got on his lap with her tight pink clit positioned nicely around his tip. It was definitely the perfect fit for her, Apple thought to herself. She managed to slide down his entire ten inches to a very pleasing hiss before Apple proceeded to move her hips very slowly forcing Daring's studded cock to rock along her purring lap. The ride was nice and smooth as expected for Daring to feel, letting Apple's curvaceous hips slam down on him with complete presto. Little did he know that it wouldn't take long for Apple to begin increasing her speed, going from nice and slow to a medium-sized pace just to make the ride even more interesting. Daring, however, decided to take this ride up a notch by clinging onto her curvaceous bubble butt and shift his pulsating cock up just to pump her ass like a gigantic volleyball. This incredible move of his brought an orgasmic shockwave between Apple's loins, sending her over the brink thanks to Daring's upward thrustings.

"Oh, Daring… Daring, pump my ass! Ahhhhhhh…!" She moaned desperately, wanting to get more of the speed that the hunky prince was going.  
  
Luckily for Apple, Daring was more than willing to oblige as his cock charged upwards even more harder and faster than ever, making his hips feel more like a vertical jackhammer of sorts. It only increased the soreness of Apple's hips even more likely, making her so sore that Apple was gonna have a hard time walking for a while when all of this was over. Yet Apple didn't mind at all with that satisfied sex-ridden smile still attached to her face. As long as Daring kept on pumping his cock onto her nonstop, getting the pleasure she needed from one of Ever After High's most hottest males was all that she wanted. The ride grew so intense between their combined loins that Apple literally grasped Daring's soft blonde hair, getting so tighter and tighter with each pumping thrust. The whole hair-yanking part didn't effect Daring though as it only made him pump his hips up harder, wrecking Apple's clit even more harder. Apple definitely didn't want this ride to end at all, but she knew deep down that Daring had to stop sooner or later just to catch his breath.  
  
And he did right away, slowing down his speed just to exchange a glance towards the fair Apple with a murmur, "Bend over for me, my lovely…"  
  
"Will do, my prince…" She winked again before getting off of Daring.  
  
The blonde prince then caught a glance of Apple bending on all fours just as a way to tease him even more, even going so far to smack her own ass very naughtily for his own amusement. Daring grinned in total delight knowing how much Apple White became quite a secret cock tease in his very eyes. She knew Daring wanted that ass to be plowed and plowing he was about to do.  
  
Once Daring managed to wipe the sweat off his forehead, the prince carefully managed to approach Apple closeup and insert himself inside her sweet pink petals once again before pushing his hips back and forth again. He hung onto every part of her elegant hips for support while deciding to tease her supple rump with a spank to the ass. Apple found herself moaning and grunting in total pain from those hard-as-hell slaps right to her posterior so much, she literally had to grab the couch cushions tight as she could with each possible spank. Add to the constant thrusting coming from Daring's massive hard-on and her ass was now getting reddened and wrecked beyond belief. That was what she had expected Daring to do. She expected to get kinky all over her ass. Literally.  
  
Right now, all of this fervent thrusting was starting to take its toll on both Daring and Apple's respectable bodies. With their body heat combined, it started to make the snow on the outside literally melt on impact, especially the snow that was surrounding their entire carriage. Their body heat managed to make their bodies immune from the cold temperatures that were breezing the couple themselves. The most who was suffering out of this well-worth pleasure was Daring, who right now was feeling his cock pulsate and vibrate in the process. It was clear from all of his thrustings that something imminent and explosive was about to take place inside his body. He tried to keep his own manhood in control so that he could last a bit long, but the cold hard reality was that Daring's pulsating dong could not be contained for much longer.

"Ohhh… oh shit… shit… I'm gonna… I'm gonna CUM!!" He shouted in a wave of ecstacy.  
  
Apple then pleaded loudly to him, "Yes, please cum… CUM INSIDE ME!"  
  
All it took was one big thrust from Daring to finally end it all. And it made Apple shoot out the loudest moan that there ever was once he felt his prince release every part of him inside her with full force. Her face flushed with orgasmic glee as his seed flew throughout her vaginal walls one at a time, nailing her womb right on it's way. Apple found his womb being filled up to the core until Daring felt like he could shoot no more, finally being drained of the cum that was shot out of his now-limp phallus. When he pulled out, he smirked victoriously as he saw every part of his seed soak out of her juicy vaginal petals, therefore patting himself on the back from the creampie he totally gave to the busty blonde princess in return.  
  
The two soon found themselves covered in a warm blanket and collapsed on the backseat cuddling, catching their breath while thinking of the hot stranded-in-a-carriage sex both Daring and Apple ever had. Heck, they were so worn out that the carriage inside them started spinning around. It was spun enough for them to be dazed out from the incredible sex altogether. Even so, Daring managed to greet Apple with a warm wet tongue kiss between them before he gave her quite an aroused look.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you were such an animal, Daring…" sighed a worn-out Apple.  
  
Daring soon let out a chuckle, replying to Apple with a whisper, "I'm glad I can give some of my animal magnetism."  
  
"No kidding, you definitely gave me a lot of it." Apple nodded right away before adding, "I'm glad we got stranded here in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the best mistake I ever made." Daring nodded back to her princess.  
  
But then all of a sudden, a voice said from behind, "You're telling me, ya two crazy lovebirds."  
  
This unexpected voice alerted both Apple and Daring so much that the two stayed frozen in silence and fear combined. It was apparently known to the couple that they weren't the only two inside the carriage. Odd enough, it wasn't coming from the carriage. Instead, it was coming from outside the carriage followed by a cold breeze which blew right through the door.  
  
After a few seconds, both Daring and Apple slowly turned their heads to suddenly realize that there was a road worker with a New Hexian (New Yorkian) accent standing in front of the doorway with a smirk laid across his face, knowing that he was enjoying the sight of a hot sweaty nude couple in the form of Daring and Apple.

  
It only took them another few seconds before Daring said to the co-worker, "Um, it's not what you actually think. You see, our carriage kinda got shut down alongside the horse that took off and left us here alone in the snowy cold. So, uh… me and the miss here had to conserve body heat long enough for someone to get us out of here. Just so you know, this was all just a misunderstanding."  
  
It didn't take too long for the road worker, who was named Amblin, to smirk out at Daring's entire tale, saying with such slyness in his voice, "You know if you and the missus were gonna spend time with each other, maybe ya should've locked the door ahead of time before I got here, you know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Daring and Apple couldn't help but blush at that kind of reply. The blonde-haired prince knew he forgot to do something while he entered the carriage, and he was a bit of a dumbass for not finding that out sooner or later.  
  
"Yeah, I totally get ya." chuckled Daring out of full regret.  
  
However, despite their loving moment having to be interrupted by one of the road workers, both Daring and Apple finally got their ride down to Ever After High even after what they had been through with each other despite the blizzard and all. However, they definitely had to thank the blizzard itself for having them stranded out on the open snowy road, because both Daring and Apple were never gonna forget the amazing time they had with one another. And deep down, the two knew it was pretty much a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn, it's been a while since I've written some Ever After High smut, and believe it or not, this is definitely one of them. So if you're a loyal Dapple shipper, then you'll definitely enjoy this one. Who knows? Maybe I'll do more of this couple if you all want me to. I'm always ready to listen to the fans.
> 
> Anyway, gonna get back to my life now. Feel free to leave any feedback if you want. Until then, peace my Ever After gangstas!


End file.
